Scratch n' Sniff
by TheNewHope
Summary: Sam and Janet get stuck in an elevator and things get a bit strange. [SamJanet]


Title: Scratch n' Sniff Author: Joei Pairing: Sam/Janet Category: PWP, fluff Summary: Sam and Janet get stuck in an elevator and things go a little crazy. Disclaimer: Don't own them, not making any money off them. Please ask before you archive. If a) you're underage, b) this is illegal where you are, or c) you get offended by women loving women then I suggest you don't read this. Notes: This has not been beta read so all mistakes are mine.  
  
Some days the base really smelled. Usually it was mold in the internal vent system that soured the air. Once a rat had died in the tunnels and it had taken the janitorial staff three days to locate it. The scent had lingered for weeks.  
  
But today the air was sourly sweet, Sam decided. Like lemon bubble gum. She crinkled her nose as she was hit by a particularly pungent stream of air from the vent next to the elevator. Maybe she should have maintenance check the system.  
  
As she entered the elevator the smell became more intense. Directing the lift to the level her lab was located on the blonde captain leant back against a wall, hoping the metal's coolness would help calm the faint headache that had been simmering behind her eyes all day.  
  
It had been a long few days without much excitement, but full of tedious work non-the less. SG-1 had done some short-rang scouting on a mountainous planet and all the hiking at high elevations had worn her out more then she'd realized. Upon retuning, her expertise had been needed when a glitch had been found during a routine overhaul of the base's computer system. She was looking forward to heading home for some well-deserved sleep after she made one last stop in her lab.  
  
She was pulled from her musings as the elevator came to a stop, it's doors sliding open to reveal a white clad figure. Sam smiled as Dr. Fraiser made her way into the lift, head buried in a manila folder and completely oblivious to the lift's other occupant.  
  
"Going up?" the small doctor jumped at Sam's innocent question.  
  
"Wha. oh, yeah sublevel 14." Janet answered, still concentrating on the information in front of her.  
  
"Good reading?" Sam questioned as she pushed the requested button.  
  
"Hmm? No, just some prelim tests back on the stuff SG-4 brought back from PY3-47X," Janet said, closing the folder and looking up into the captain's amused eyes. "Kinda interesting, but nothing real exciting."  
  
Sam just nodded as she surveyed the doctor's tense form. It was apparent in the set of her shoulders that she hadn't had much sleep in the last few days. Sam remembered glancing through a memo on SG-4's disastrous mission to a desert planet. Three of the four members had been walking wounded when they arrived back on base- something about man-eating plants. She wouldn't be surprised if Janet had been on her feet nonstop since their return.  
  
Lost in her observance of the other woman Sam gave only a curt nod to the young airman who entered the elevator, only to disembark on the next floor. She was just about to query after the doctor's day when the lift gave a slight jerk before coming to a stop.  
  
"What the hell?" Janet exclaimed as the main lights shut off, leaving the small space shrouded in darkness for a few uncertain moments before the emergency lighting flickered on.  
  
"Main power is down," Sam pushed a random row of buttons down, hoping to elicit a response from the elevator. "And we seem to be between floors."  
  
"How come the klaxons aren't blaring?" Janet asked from her spot against the back wall of the lift.  
  
"Could be that it's just an internal problem, no real threat to the base." Sam said as she tried the emergency phone, only to get empty air. "Or that part of the system has been disabled."  
  
"Didn't I hear that you'd been working on the computer system?"  
  
"Yeah, but it was just a problem with power fluctuations on some of the higher levels," Sam turned to face the doctor, regarding her in the half- light. "We got it fixed pretty quickly. Or at least I thought we had."  
  
"Hmm. Should we try and get out of here? See what's going on?"  
  
"They'll probably have the system up and running again in a couple of minutes," Sam said as she pulled at her uniform shirt, she was starting to get hot. "Plus, on the off chance that it's some sort of threat, the last thing we need to be doing is lurking around unarmed."  
  
"That's true," Janet acquiesced as she slid down the back wall of the elevator, hoping to get more comfortable. Sam joined her on the floor, leaning her head against one of the sidewalls so she could regard the other woman.  
  
"Hard day?"  
  
"No. Just busy," the doctor answered as she rolled her head against the cool metal behind her. "No one was injured real badly, but we had to run a battery of tests to make sure there was nothing poisonous in the wounds. There are still a few tests running through the lab on the goo. It turns out that the stuff is crawling with tiny organisms. We've done some tests to figure out what they are, but as of yet nothing special has shown up."  
  
"So, they really got attacked by plants?" Sam said, a touch of laughter in her voice.  
  
"Yeah," Janet laughed as she remembered Major Jones' attempt at explaining exactly what had happened. "Apparently the local plant-life didn't take well to being tampered with. Jones said they were scraping a layer of goop off some bushes when the flowers opened up and attacked. He alone had 58 small puncture wounds on his arms."  
  
"That's a new one," Sam said as she thought over all the weird and wonderful things she'd encountered through the Stargate. She let out a soft chuckle and tugged at the collar of her shirt again. "Had plenty of unfriendly wildlife, but never man eating plants."  
  
Janet laughed at that before leaning forward to pull off her lab coat, revealing a black undershirt. Sam frowned at the other woman's actions. It was getting a bit uncomfortable in there. Rolling up the sleeves of her over shirt she wondered how much longer the maintenance crew would be.  
  
"Is it just me, or does it smell in here?" Janet asked a few minutes later, wrinkling her nose at the stale air.  
  
"Yeah, there must be something in the circulation system," Sam shifted in her spot on the floor. Not only was the small space getting hotter, the sickly smell seemed to be growing more prominent.  
  
"Whatever it is, it sure reeks." Janet complained as she rolled her shoulders again.  
  
Sam winced as the doctor's neck popped, feeling her own muscles jump sympathetically. Unhooking the top few buttons of her shirt she scooted closer to Janet. "Want a back rub?"  
  
"Wha.?" Janet asked as she was pulled out from her internal musings.  
  
"A backrub," Sam motioned to the doctor's tense shoulders. "You look like you could use one. Plus it'll help pass the time till the power comes back on."  
  
Eyeing the other woman a little warily Janet nodded before moving to sit before the captain's crossed legs. "Thanks."  
  
"No prob," Sam leaned forward a little, resting her hands on Janet's shoulders and digging thumbs into taunt muscles through the other woman's thin cotton shirt. Putting more pressure into her moves she racked her brain for something to talk about.  
  
"How's Cass been?"  
  
"Oh, you know. She's just a normal 15 year old," Janet answered, leaning her head forward as her muscles warmed to the other woman's actions. "Her and her best friend have gotten into Leonardo Dicaprio. She's probably seen Titanic ten times."  
  
Sam laughed at that. "I've never seen what's so special about him."  
  
"It's the eyes or something, I guess," Janet moaned softly as Sam hit a particularly sensitive spot. "But yeah, he's no Brad Pitt."  
  
"I was always more partial to Tom Cruise," Sam ran her hands up Janet's neck, her fingers sliding through a trickle of sweat.  
  
"They were the only reason I saw Interview With the Vampire," Janet confessed as she pulled at the neck of her black shirt, trying to get some air to her heated skin.  
  
Sam was fairing no better as she wiggled against the uncomfortable sensation of sweat running down her back. As she continued to work on Janet's neck and upper back, she became fascinated by the feel of slightly damp skin under her fingers. In the orange emergency lighting she could just make out the other woman's profile. A spark of light at the doctor's ear caught her eye and she traced her gaze down the other woman's delicate neck as she worked nimble fingers into the soft hair at the base of her head.  
  
She imagined leaning forward to smell the sweet fragrance of wild flowers that she knew would come from Janet's hair. She saw herself flicking her tongue out to intercept a bead of sweat on its slow journey down her neck. Saw her lips lay a light kiss to the small woman's pulse point, her breath ruffling the lose tendrils of red hair.  
  
"Jeez it's hot in here," Janet exclaimed as she shifted uncomfortably, bumping Sam's arms and drawing her out of her daydreams. Sam was immensely grateful for the low lighting that hid her deep blush as the other woman turned back to regard her. "How much longer do you think they'll be?"  
  
"Um. I'm sure it won't be much longer." she said, as she gently pushed Janet's head to face forward and continued with her massage. She knew she shouldn't have been thinking of the other woman like that, but the growing heat coupled with her slight headache was making it hard for her to remember why. As she went back to work she once again focused on the smooth skin beneath her hands. On how the orange light drew out the blonde highlight's in Janet's hair. On the heat that was emanating from the form in front of her. She drew in a deep breath trying to draw in the other woman's scent, not realizing that her hands had stilled.  
  
Sam was again pulled from her musings as Janet turned to look at her. "You okay?"  
  
"Wha. yeah, I'm fine," Sam said as she dropped her hands into her lap guiltily. "Why?"  
  
"You stopped moving for a minute." Janet said as she regarded the captain in the half-light. As she watched the play of emotions on the other woman's face a strand of hair slipped from behind her ear to obscure her vision. Before she could shove it back in place Sam's hand shot forward to capture it. The blonde woman paused to study it in the soft light before placing it behind a delicate ear.  
  
"Sam," Janet meant it as a question, but it came out as a moan in her hushed voice. Instead of dropping her hand back to her lap Sam ran her fingers lightly through the other woman's hair, pulling out pins and dragging the doctor closer as she went. A warning bell went off in her head as she lost herself in brown eyes, but she was too consumed by heat to pay it any heed.  
  
Almost of it's own accord Janet's head followed Sam's insistent hand until their noses where almost brushing. Aware of what the captain was going to do a moment before she leaned forward, Janet slipped her tongue out to wet her lips in anticipation.  
  
Their lips met in a slow, tender kiss that soon grew into something more passionate as Sam's other hand reached out to draw Janet's body closer to hers. Janet raised herself into a kneeling position between Sam's spread legs and leaned deeper into the kiss. She tangled her right hand into the short hairs at the nape of the blonde's neck as her left hand wrapped itself in the captain's over shirt.  
  
Breaking for air, Sam peppered Janet's face with butterfly kisses, returning her hands to the doctor's back and drawing her in even closer. Hungrily searching out the other woman's mouth again she traced a strong spine through black cotton.  
  
Janet's hand worked up to pop open the last few buttons on Sam's shirt before working it's way underneath to trace the outline of ribs. Sam's moan of pleasure disappeared into Janet's mouth as their tongues danced. Sam snaked a hand underneath the doctor's shirt to draw senseless patterns on her slick back as Janet's hand crept higher to cup a full breast through the material of the captain's shirt.  
  
As Sam leant into the sensuous pressure some far off part of her registered a banging noise that hadn't been there moments before, but her passion fevered mind shrugged it off and focused on the sugary taste of the woman before her. Nipping Janet's bottom lip softly, her hand slid down to cup the doctor's firm ass through her pants. Janet's loud moan was followed by more of the annoying pounding.  
  
As Janet moved down to suck at the blonde's pulse point Sam's mind tried to work its way out from under the pleasant blanket of heat that surrounded them and focus on the new sound and what it meant. Pushing the doctor's shoulders back slightly, Sam's ears picked up on activity outside the elevator door. "Janet," increasing the pressure on her shoulders as the doctor tried to reclaim her mouth Sam tried to get her attention again. "Wait."  
  
Janet pulled back to regard the blonde below her questioningly just as the sound of voices reached them. "Hello, anybody in there?" a muffled voice sounded from below the lift.  
  
"Oh, shit," Janet said as she jumped back slightly. Sam bestowed her with a teasing smile before responding to the query.  
  
"Yeah, this is Captain Carter. Doctor Fraiser is in here with me," she called out, not yet releasing her hold on the still kneeling woman. The two shared a smoldering look before she continued. "What's going on out there?"  
  
"Sam, we should be able to get you out any second." the women recognized Daniel's voice as he called out just as main power flickered back on.  
  
Finally realizing that she needed to do something about her appearance Sam dropped her hand from where it had been grasping Janet's arm and tried to straighten her shirt out. The elevator smoothly regained its previous motion and in moments came to a stop. Rising with her back against the wall Sam reached down and pulled Janet up with her, pressing a quick kiss on her lips before turning to face the opening door.  
  
Daniel and Teal'c were standing on the other side, gas masks obscuring their faces. Handing one to each woman Daniel began to explain what was going on. "We'll need to get you to the infirmary. The organisms SG-4 brought back from PY3-47X are releasing something into the air, that's why the base has been a bit smelly. It's made people act kinda. weird," he stopped to regard the two women, observing their rumpled clothing. "Hopefully you were isolated enough in the elevator not to be affected."  
  
Sam decided it would be in her best interest not to explain that the lift was probably the worst place to be when an airborne pathogen was lose on base. Instead she tightened her mask and tried not to stare too hard at the patch of skin that was exposed where the doctor's shirt had rode up, revealing her belly button. She could still feel the other woman's heat on her hands.  
  
"What do you mean 'weird'?" Janet's voice brought Sam back to the present and she was grateful that the mask covered her blush.  
  
"Um. well, you see." Daniel stammered as he tried to find the right words to sum up the situation. "People have been. umm, well, friendly."  
  
"Friendly?" Sam parroted back as she tried to understand where the archeologist was going with this.  
  
"Yeah, friendly." Daniel repeated with a sheepish shrug.  
  
"I believe what Daniel Jackson means is that the pathogen caused those who came into contact with it to become amorous." Teal'c said in his normal, calm tone, a raised eyebrow the only sign that he was at all affected by the situation.  
  
"Well, just the women actually," Daniel added. "It started when Lt. Miller attacked General Hammond in the Gater."  
  
At the Jaffa's words both women stiffened, pulling to a stop in the middle of the hallway they were walking through. When Daniel realized that he was no longer being followed he turned to regard the two women. "Are you guys all right?"  
  
"Who? Us? Yeah."  
  
"Yes, of course. Why would."  
  
The woman answered at the same time, their words a jumble as they raced to act like nothing was wrong.  
  
"Indeed." Teal'c said as Daniel gave them a long look-over before shrugging and starting back towards the infirmary.  
  
"I see you've found our wayward lambs," O'Neill said upon spotting the small group making it's way towards him. "All in one piece, I hope."  
  
"Yes, sir," Sam pulled on her shirt, hoping the colonel wouldn't notice anything out of the ordinary.  
  
"Nothing happened in the elevator?" Jack asked, a mischievous lilt to his words.  
  
"No, sir. Just got a bit steamy, is all." Sam could almost hear the smile in Janet's voice as the doctor turned to look at her, and was once again grateful for the cover provided by the gas mask.  
  
"Steamy, huh?" He asked as he followed the women through the Haz-Mat seal into the infirmary. "Sounds like fun."  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" Sam almost choked at Janet's teasing comment. She turned in disbelief to watch as the doctor removed her mask and caught sight of Teal'c's raised eyebrow.  
  
"Indeed." 


End file.
